lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
LaFleur
é o oitavo episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 90º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 04 de Março de 2009. Sawyer planeja uma mentira com alguns dos outros sobreviventes da ilha na tentativa de proteger a eles mesmos de erros do passado. Sinopse Na Ilha Tempo Desconhecido por Sawyer, Jin, Juliet e Miles.]] Depois de outro clarão, o poço da Orquídea (por onde Locke desceu) desapareceu, deixando Sawyer segurando uma corda que se enterra no chão. Ele tenta resgatar Locke, mas Juliet o impede, dizendo que eles estão num tempo antes de o poço ser construído. Miles chama a atenção de todos para algo distante. Eles olham e veem a parte de trás de uma estátua gigante. No mesmo momento, Locke (debaixo da terra) conserta a Roda Congelada, fazendo com que passem por um violento clarão. 1974 , apelando por sua vida para dois Hostis.]] Mais tarde, todos concordam que aquele clarão havia sido diferente, e percebem que a dor de cabeça e os sangramentos do nariz havia parado. Eles percebem que as viagens no tempo haviam parado. Sawyer, ao ver o poço no lugar onde estava, sai correndo para lá, agarrando o mecanismo, e pula, mas percebe que o poço estava coberto por terra e pedras. Sawyer diz que ele vai esperar até que Locke volte. Quando Juliet pergunta por quanto tempo ele pretende esperar, ele responde: "Quanto tempo for necessário". seguem Amy e entram na área de atividade da cerca sônica.]] Sawyer decide que eles vão voltar para a praia para ver se o acampamento ainda está lá (ou construí-lo de novo, se necessário). No caminho, eles ouvem tiros. Perto deles, eles veem uma clareira com dois Hostis ao lado de Amy e o morto Paul. Sawyer e Juliet vão em direção a eles, miram as armas, e Sawyer pede para eles abaixarem as armas. Um deles atira em Sawyer e é morto por Juliet. Sawyer atira no outro. Amy os convence que eles tem de enterrarem os corpos e levarem Paul até sua casa. Na cerca sônica, Juliet grita para Daniel parar ao se aproximar das torres. Amy finge ter desativado as torres e passa por entre elas. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel e Miles a seguem e são atingidos por um barulho muito agudo. Amy retira um par de protetor de ouvidos, revelando como ela conseguiu passar pela cerca sem ser atingida. fala com Alpert sobre a Trégua, Jughead e Locke.]] Sawyer acorda na área de recreação das Barracas e é questionado por Horace Goodspeed. Sawyer se apresenta como "Jim LaFleur" e inverta uma história que seu grupo estava num barco de resgate que naufragou enquanto procurava pelo Black Rock. Horace fala para Sawyer que seu grupo irá partir de manhã cedo no submarino. Ele explica que apenas membros da Iniciativa DHARMA têm permissão de ficarem dentro do complexo, e diz para Sawyer que eles não são membros da Iniciativa. Assim que o grupo se re-encontra fora do prédio, Daniel vê uma pequena garota que acredita ser Charlotte. convence Juliet a ficar na ilha.]] Naquela noite, Richard Alpert aparece. Horace vai falar com ele e volta nervoso questionando Sawyer e seus amigos o quão bem eles enterraram os corpos. Sawyer sai, ignorando a discordância de Horace, e diz a Richard que é o assassino dos dois homens. Então pergunta para ele se eles enterraram a bomba Jughead. Ele menciona o encontro de Richard com Locke 20 anos antes e conta para ele que ele e seus amigos não são da Iniciativa Dharma. Depois de Sawyer contar a história do que se passou com sua gente, Richard diz a Sawyer que os seus ainda querem vingança. Sawyer volta a casa e diz a Horace que os hostis querem o corpo de Paul. Horace e Sawyer vão falar com Amy, dizendo a ela que eles sofrerão as consequencias se ela não entregar o corpo. Ela concorda em entregá-lo, mas antes tira do pescoço dele um colar e guarda consigo. Quando Sawyer vai saindo do quarto, Horace diz a ele que eles podem ficar duas semanas, quando está programado de o submarino voltar à Ilha. Na doca do submarino, Juliet diz a Sawyer que Locke já os salvou, afirmando que os flashes acabaram e eles não estão mais doentes, então, não é mais necessário esperar por ele. Ela explica que está tentando sair da Ilha há mais de três anos e que pretende tomar o submarino na manhã seguinte, apesar de Sawyer ter convencido Horace do contrário. Sawyer, contudo, a convence a ficar pelo menos até o submarino seguinte. 1977 and Rosie dancing at the Security Center.]] Num centro de segurança nas Barracas, Jerry coloca uma música e começa a dançar com Rosie. De repente, Phil os xinga, com raiva de eles terem se descuidado dos monitores e preocupado com o que seu chefe, LaFleur, vai dizer. Jerry tenta acalmar Phil, mas os dois veem alguém nos monitores perto da cerca sônica. Eles identificam a pessoa como Horace, que parece estar bêbado e jogando dinamite acesa dentro da floresta. Apesar de sua relutância inicial, os dois correm para uma das casas e acordam seu chefe, LaFleur, que se recela como sendo Sawyer. Sawyer chama Miles e os dois vão para a cerca sônica, onde encontram Horace desmaiado. Sawyer leva-o para casa, onde é recebida pela esposa de Horace Amy. Enquanto Sawyer explica o que aconteceu, Amy entra em trabalho de parto. In the infirmary, the doctor informs Sawyer that the baby is in a breech position and a Cesarean section is needed. The doctor explains that pregnant women normally travel to the mainland when they are due to deliver and he is inexperienced with such an operation. Sawyer heads to the DHARMA motor pool, where Juliet, who has apparently remained on the island well beyond her initial two week promise to Sawyer, is working as a mechanic. Juliet initally objects, saying that she and Sawyer had "a deal," but ultimately agrees to do the procedure, even though the doctor is uncomfortable with the arrangement. Outside the infirmary, Sawyer waits for news of the baby. Jin, who now speaks more fluent English, shows up and reports that their grid searches continue, even though they still haven't found any of their people. Juliet emerges and joyously says that Amy gave birth to a boy. and Juliet share a kiss.]] Later, a smiling Sawyer strolls through the Barracks and picks a flower. He returns to the house he now shares with Juliet, as she prepares dinner. He gives her the flower and tells her she was "amazing today." They declare their love for each other and share a kiss. Horace wakes to find a bespectacled Sawyer watching over him. In a reversal of roles, Sawyer asks Horace how his head feels leaving Horace respond "It hurts." Sawyer informs him that he missed the birth of his son and inquires about the fight between Horace and Amy that led Horace to pass out in a drunken stupor. Horace had found the ankh which had belonged to Paul among Amy's things, leading Horace to question Amy's love for him. Horace is unsure whether three years is enough time for Amy to get over Paul. Sawyer tells of his love for a girl (Kate) with whom he had a shot but reluctantly lost his chance. She has been gone for three years and though he had difficulty forgetting her in the beginning, he finds now that he barely remembers her face. Sawyer states that three years is "absolutely" enough time to get over someone. waits for Jin and his fellow fellow castaways at the North valley.]] In the morning, Sawyer and Juliet are asleep in bed when they are awakened by a phone call. Jin is calling with urgent news, and as Sawyer gets dressed, he doesn't tell Juliet the nature of the emergency. He drives his blue DHARMA Jeep out to the North Valley alone and waits for Jin to arrive in a DHARMA van. They park their vehicles opposite one another and the van's passengers emerge: first Jack, then Hurley, and finally Kate. Sawyer is shocked to see his friends as he takes off his glasses in disbelief. Categoria:Centrado em Sawyer